dramafandomcom_es-20200213-history
Kim Hee Chul
Perfil thumb|331x331px|Kim Hee Chul *'Nombre completo:' 김희철 / Kim Hee Chul *'Nombre chino:' 希澈 / Xī Chen *'Apodos:' Heenim, Cinderella, Universe Star, Milky Skin. *'Profesión:' Cantante, Compositor, MC, Actor, Locutor, Modelo y Bailarín. *'Fecha de nacimiento:' *'Lugar de nacimiento: '''Gangwon-do, Corea del Sur. *'Estatura:' 178 cm *'Peso:' 60 kg *'Tipo de sangre:' AB *'Signo zodiacal:' Cáncer *'Signo zodiacal chino:' Jabalí *'Agencia:' SM Entertainment Dramas *Flower Grandpa Investigation Unit (tvN, 2014) *The Heirs (SBS, 2013, cameo Ep.4) *Youth Melody (SNTV, 2010) *I Am Legend (SBS, 2010, cameo) *Loving You a Thousand Times (SBS, 2009) *Tae Hee, Hye Kyo, Ji Hyun (MBC, 2009, cameo) *Golden Bride (SBS, 2007) *Bad Family (SBS, 2006) * Nonstop 6 (MBC, 2005-2007) *Rainbow Romance (MBC, 2005) *Loveholic (KBS, 2005, cameo) *Sharp 2 (KBS, 2005) Temas para Dramas *"First Star" - tema para Loving You a Thousand Times (2009) *"Can It be love" - tema para Rainbow Romance (2006) - Junto a Kibum *"A Family" - tema para Bad Family, (2006) - Junto a Go Hyun Wook Películas *Goodbye Single (2016) ''Cameo *SMTown The Stage (2015) *I AM. (2012) *Super Show 3 3D (2010) *Alvin And The Superband (2008 - Voz de Simon) *Attack on the Pin-Up Boys (2007) Programas de TV *Super TV (xtvN/tvN, 2018) *Weekly Idol Episodio 328 (08 de Noviembre 2017) y 329 (15 de Noviembre 2017) con Donghae, Leeteuk, Eunhyuk , Yesung y Shindong. *Super Junior Returns (Reality Show, VLive, desde el 09 de Octubre de 2017) con Donghae, Leeteuk, Siwon, Eunhyuk , Yesung, Shindong y Eunhyuk. *Idol School (Mnet/tvN, 2017) *Life Bar (tvN, 2017) junto a Kim Jun Hyun, Shin Dong Yup, Tak Jae Hoon *Syndrome Man http://www.ondemandkorea.com/syndrome-man-e20170130.html(KBS, 2017) junto a Jung Yong Hwa, Kim Min Jong y Kim Gu Ra * New Journey To The West 3 (Ep 1) - Cameo (2017) *Flower Crew (SBS, Ep 10-12) - Junto a NaYeon y Momo (TWICE) (2016) *Lipstick Prince (OnStyle) - MC (2016) *Weekly Idol - MC Temporal Junto a Hani (EXID) (2016) *Weekly Idol - MC Especial Ep244 - Junto a Hani {Jun Hyung (HIGHLIGHT), Bora (SISTAR), Solji (EXID) y Jackson (GOT7)} (2016) *Weekly Idol - MC Especial Ep 229 (BTS) y Ep 230 Especial Navidad (LOVELYZ ,GFRIEND, TWICE) (2015) *Knowing Bros (JTBC - Presente, MC, en emisión) (2015) *MAPS (OliveTV) - Junto a Yuri, Simon D y Choi Kang Hee (2015) *Radio Star (MBC, 2015.07.15) - Junto a Leeteuk, Yesung, Eunhyuk, Siwon y Donghae *Sistar Starcast 'Wicked Show' (Naver TV, 2015.06.23) *4 Things Show (Mnet, 2015, Ep. 15) *Immortal Songs 2 (KBS, 2015.03.21, Ep. 191) - Junto a Jungmo *A Style for You (KBS, 2015, MC) - Junto a Hara, Bora y Hani *The Demand of Luxurious Foods (tvN, 2015) *The Road with You (ZJTV China, 2015) *Happy Together Season 3 (KBS, 2015.02.19) *Inkigayo (SBS, 2015, Ep. 800, MC Especial) *Tutoring Different Generations/My Young Tutor (MBC, 2014) *A Song for You 3 (KBS, 2014, Ep. 14-15) *The TaeTiSeo (OnStyle, 2014.10.07, Ep. 6) *Tell Me Your Wish/Make A Wish/SNS Angels (MBC, 2014, MC) *Hello Counselor (KBS, 2014.09.15) - Junto a Kangin, Shindong y Ryeowook *4 Things Show (Mnet, 2014.07.29, Ep. 14, cameo) *Get It Beauty (OnStyle, 2014.05.28, Ep. 13) - Junto a Gunhee *Running Man (SBS, 2014, Ep. 207) *Global We Got Married - Season 2 (MBC, 2014) - Pareja de Guo Xue Fu *Superman is Back (KBS, 2014.03.09) - Junto a Kangin *I Live Alone (MBC, 2014.02.14) *Weekly Idol (MBC, 2014.01.01, Ep. 125) *War of Words (SSulzun) (JTBC, 2013-2014, MC) *The Human Condition (KBS, 2013.12.14, Ep. 46) *Radio Star (MBC, 2011, MC) *Come to Play (MBC, 2011, Ep. 349) - Junto a los miembros de "Chocoball" *Immortal Songs 2 (KBS, 2011) - Acompañante de Hongki *Oh My School (KBS, 2010, Ep. 6) - Como amigo de Hongki *Running Man (SBS, 2010, Ep. 20) *Night Star (KBS, 2010, Ep. 5) *Family Outing Season 2 (SBS, 2010) *Invincible Youth Season 1 (KBS, 2010, Ep. 18) *Intimate Note (SBS, 2009, Ep. 24-25) *Happy Together Season 3 (KBS, 2009, Ep. 97,109) *Band of Brothers (Mnet, 2008-2009, MC) - Junto a Kangin, Jay y Jungmo *Good Daddy (SBS, 2008-2009) *YaShimManMan Season 2 (SBS, 2008, Ep. 6) *Explorando el Cuerpo Humano con Super Junior (SBS, 2007-2008) *Happy Together Season 2 (KBS, 2007) *Idol World (KM, 2007, Ep. 6-13) - Junto a Super Junior T *YaShimManMan Season 1 (SBS, 2006-2007) *Star Golden Bell Season 1 (KBS, 2006) *Mystery 6 (Mnet, 2006) *Super Junior Full House (SBS, 2006) *Real Romance Love Letter Season 3 (SBS, 2006) *Real Romance Love Letter Season 2 (SBS, 2005-2006) *Super Junior Show (KM, 2005-2006) Programas de Radio * Lee Hong Gi Kiss The Radio 02.11.2016 (KBS) *Cultwo Show Radio (SBS Power FM, 2015.05.05, invitado) *Jang Dongmin & Lady Jane 2 O'Clock Radio (KBS Cool FM, 2015.04.27, invitado) *Super Junior's Kiss The Radio (Sukira) (KBS Cool FM, 2014.04.24, invitado junto a Jungmo como M&D) *Lee Gook Joo's Young Street (SBS Power FM, 2015.04.22, invitado junto a Jungmo como M&D) *Super Junior's Kiss The Radio (Sukira) (KBS Cool FM, 2014.04.01, invitado) *Idol True Colors (MBC C-Radio, 2014.03.14, invitado) *CulTwo Show Radio (SBS Power FM, 2013.11.26, invitado) *Super Junior Kiss's The Radio (Sukira) (KBS Cool FM, 2013.10.21-23, DJ Especial junto a Kangin) *Park Sohyun's Lovegame (SBS Power FM, 2013.10.03, invitado) *SungDong Cafe (SDTV, 2013, DJ y Locutor) *YoungStreet Show (SBS Power FM, 2011, DJ y Locutor) Discografia 'Single Digital' Musicales *Xanadu (2008) Temas para Musicales *"Don't Walk Away" - tema para 'Xanadu Musical' (2008) Aportes Musicales Letras Musicales *"Silhouette" - M&D: Cottage Industry - 1er Mini Album (2015) *"Moon Crystal" - M&D: Cottage Industry - 1er Mini Album (2015) *"Midnight & Dawn" - M&D: Cottage Industry - 1er Mini Album (2015) *"I Wish" - M&D: Cottage Industry - 1er Mini Album (2015) *"Oops!" - Super Junior: A-Cha - 5o Album Repackaged - "Con Leeteuk, Shindong, Eunhyuk y Donghae" (2011) *"Close Your Mouth" - M&D: Close Your Mouth - 1er Single (2011)/M&D:Cottage Industry - 1er Mini Album (2015) *"Soul" - Super Junior: Super Show 2 Tour Concert Album (2009)/M&D:Cottage Industry - 1er Mini Album (2015) *"Believe" (Cover) - Super Junior: Twins - 1er Album - "Letra en coreano/Canción original de Exile" (2005) Letras Musicales para Otros Artistas *"Shanghai Romance" - Orange Caramel: Shanghai Romance - 2o Single (2011) Vídeos Musicales *"Shall we Dance" - Im Chang Jung (2014) *"Open the Door" - Im Chang Jung (2013) *"Shady Girl" - SISTAR (2010) *"Let You Go" (Junto a Victoria de F(x)) - The TRAX (2010) *"Girl In Flight" (Junto a ShinDong y Kang In) - Magolpy Colaboraciones *"Sweet Dream" - Junto a Min Kyung Hoon (2016) *"Narcissus" - Junto a Whee In *"Breakups Are So Typical Of Me" - Junto a Kim Jang Hoon *"Melody" - Junto a EVE *"King Wang Zzang" . Junto a Defconn Premios Curiosidades *'Grupo K-Pop:' Super Junior / Kim Hee Chul & Kim Jung Mo **'Sub-Grupo: 'Super Junior T **'Posición:' Vocalista, rapero y bailarín. *'Familia:' Padres y hermana mayor. *'Instrumentos': Sabe tocar la batería y el piano y la armónica. *'Fanclub oficial:' Petals. *'Educación:' **Escuela Primaria Shinwoo **Jinwang Middle School **Escuela Técnica Superior Wonju **Universidad de Yonsei Licenciatura en Turismo Lingüística Inglés BA (Graduado) **Universidad de Sangji Informática y Estudios de Información (Graduado) *'Hobbies:' Escribir historias de hadas, imitar toda clase de personajes, dibujar viñetas, jugar, bailar, leer y no dejar de actualizar Instagram. * Lema: "Yo soy yo y tú eres tú". * Religión: Ateismo * Período de Servicio Militar: '1-Septiembre-2011 al 30-Agosto-2013. * '''Mascotas: '''Dos gatos, Heebum (El nombre de Han Geng, Jay de TRAX, Heenim, y Kibum) y Cherry. Un perro, Zorr (por la parte cantada por Momo de TWICE en la canción "''Cheer Up").'' * Estuvo en el Top 3 de su clase durante la etapa de la niñez. Aún cuando estaba enfermo él asistía a la escuela. * Fue Ulzzang. * Se rompió la nariz en el pasado, así que tuvo que hacerse cirugía estética correctiva * Ingresó a SM Entertainment por su visual. fue a Seoul por primera vez para acompañar a su amigo a una audición de SM Entertainment pero llegaron una hora tarde. A pesar de esto, el agente los dejó entrar e inmediatamente envió a Heechul a la audición por su aspecto y le dieron una oportunidad. Como referencia, cantó el himno nacional. luego realizó una segunda audición de canto con una balada y baile. * Comenzó a entrenar cuando tenía 15 años y casi se retira y deja SM Entertainment antes de su debut, Se entrenó no como aprendiz de ídol, sino como vocalista principal de TRAX, la primera banda de rock de la agencia que debutó en 2004."En ese momento, tuve frecuentes enfrentamientos con los funcionarios de SM Entertainment. Nuestras opiniones sobre la música no coinciden ". incluso SM le dijo que escribiera una carta de disculpa debido a su constante desafío, pero todavía era grosero en esa carta: "No sé lo que hice mal pero estoy escribiendo esto porque ustedes me dijeron que tengo que hacerlo". Podría haber sido expulsado de SM ya que tenían más de 100 aprendices en el momento, pero lo mantuvieron debido a su aspecto increíblemente bueno, así que como castigo, fue removido de la banda. Terminó por darse por vencido y decidió regresar a su ciudad natal en la provincia de Gangwon:"Jungmo, Jay , Yunho y Donghae me convencieron para que volviera". Lee Soo Man le dijo que se convirtiera en actor, por lo que apareció en su primer drama antes de su debut como ídolo. Si bien antes no estaba cantado nada más que hard rock, se dejó influenciar por la música bailable en los clubes, y finalmente accedió a debutar en un proyecto grupo idol el cual era Super Junior 05. * Después de que Hankyung dejara repentinamente a Super Junior, Heechul, que era su mejor amigo, cayó en una profunda depresión. Se encerró y no apareció en el escenario durante casi tres meses. Heechul finalmente regresó a la realidad después de que Eunhyuk le gritara algo que decía esto con dureza. "Hyung no te necesitamos para cantar o bailar, pero te necesitamos porque sin ti Super Junior no es lo mismo". * En 2006 Kim Heechul estaba conduciendo de regreso del velorio del padre de Donghae cuando notó que los fanáticos de sasaeng lo seguían con su auto. Trató de perderlos tomando varias rutas, pero terminó en un accidente automovilístico que le rompió la pierna y la lengua. Como resultado, y después de 10 horas de cirugía, tiene 7-8 núcleos de hierro en una pierna. ** “Desde que hace 11 años tuve un accidente automovilístico, cada vez que hemos regresado, he escuchado las mismas cosas”, dijo. “Por ejemplo, cuando estábamos haciendo presentaciones de ‘Rokkugo’ y ‘Don’t Don’, hubo muchas publicaciones que decían cosas como ‘Solo ve al ejército’ o ‘Has tenido un accidente de forma deliberada para evitar entrar en el ejército'”. Durante “Sorry Sorry”, Eunhyuk organizó la coreografía para que pudiera bailar en la última parte debido a su tobillo. “La gente luego comentó: ‘Está ganando dinero tan fácilmente'”. Dijo que tales comentarios continuaron incluso después de que fue dado de baja del ejército (donde estaba realizando el servicio civil), y en regresos más recientes, como con “Mamacita” y “Devil”. “Si fuera divertido y apasionado en un concierto, me dirían ‘ve al ejército’” dijo Kim Heechul. “Si los integrantes hicieran arreglos para que solo apareciera en la parte final, entonces comentarían cosas como ‘su trabajo es muy fácil’. Creo que los comentarios en Internet terminarán siendo una restricción. Empeora con la edad y el médico dijo que no era posible que mejorara y que tendría que continuar con los tratamientos de rehabilitación para que no empeorara. Eunhyuk, Shindong y los demás integrantes cambiaron la coreografía de ‘Black Suit’, así que a pesar de que si falta un integrante, podremos realizarla. Somos un grupo con un rendimiento genial, pero nuestra coreografía ha cambiado mucho debido a mí, ya que no puedo usar mi tobillo”, dijo. “Ha habido casos en que nuestro equipo ha sido denigrado porque nuestra coreografía más cool ha tenido que ser cambiada por mi culpa”. * Una vez cambió su número de teléfono, y cuando estaba saliendo del centro de servicio, recibió un texto sasaeng diciendo: ‘Incluso si cambias tu número ya lo sabemos'”. * Heechul reveló que un sasaeng de alguna manera descubrió el código a la entrada de su casa. En lugar de llevarse algo con ella, escondió su propia ropa interior en el cajón de la ropa interior de Heechul. Cuando regresó a casa, le envió un texto a Heechul que decía: " Oppa, tu ropa interior de oso de peluche es muy linda". * Al estar constantemente expuesto a los fanfictions que escribieron los fanáticos de Super Junior, Heechul decidió escribir sus propias historias románticas de sus miembros. Heechul había escrito dos fanfictions en el pasado de él mismo y Leeteuk , y del popular trío EunSiHae ( Eunhyuk, Siwon, Donghae). Ha publicado las escrituras en sus páginas de redes sociales para que sus propios fanáticos las lean. * Heechul, ha hecho muy clara su postura sobre el tema del amor y el género al hablar del director Kim Jho Kwang-Soo, que se casó con su novio Kim Seong Hwan . Él afirmó que el amor es entre dos personas y que las opiniones de los demás no deberían importar. * Le gusta bailar las coreografías de grupo de chicas. * Su mejor amiga es Taeyeon, por lo que esto había desatado muchos rumores sobre algún romance, pero ambos lo negaron diciendo que solo son mejores amigos y hasta la actualidad mantienen esa amistad. * En un programa, fue considerado como el que más escándalos tenía (Taeyeon, Sohee , Sulli, Jia, etc.) pero reafirmó que solo eran sus amigas. * Él es ateo y tiene su propia religión llamada Relagyo (렐라교). * Piensa que no debe inclinarse demasiado ante nadie (saludo con reverencia), exceptuando sus padres. Por eso, cuando terminan los conciertos y todos los miembros se inclinan para saludar, él nunca lo hace, al contrario, se queda parado ahí y saluda con la mano. * Es considerado una de las celebridades más amistosas por su brillante personalidad y por el hecho de que tiene muchos amigos celebridades y por ello recibe muchas solicitudes para ser MC de diferentes programas. * Comentó sobre la salida de Kris en EXO, diciendo que no estaba bien y no estaba de acuerdo con el cómo se comporto Kris, "no por lo que hizo sino por cómo lo hizo, porque el caso de Super Junior con Hankyung fue muy distinto". * Es una persona que siempre defenderá a aquellos cercanos a él, incluso dejando su imagen de famoso de lado para poder estar junto a ellos. Comentó en un programa de radio que cuando unos estudiantes insultaron a Hankyung (amigo de Heechul y Ex-miembro de Suju) en chino, Heechul se enojó tanto que olvido su imagen de famoso y le preguntó a los fans donde se habían ido esos estudiantes, dijo que le enojó tanto que hicieran eso solo porque él es extranjero. *Es el primer miembro de Super Junior en alcanzar 1 millón de seguidores en Instagram. Su cuenta en esta red social la creó en Junio de 2013 pero comenzó a usarla solo hasta el 30 de Agosto, día que finalizó su servicio militar. *Decidió estudiar chino para poder comunicarse mejor con Puff, ya que aunque ella hable un poco de coreano e inglés se las arreglan para comunicarse pero no es suficiente porque Heechul solo habla bien el coreano. *Durante el rodaje de We Got Married manifestó que estudiaba chino con Zhou Mi y Jia. Sin embargo Zhou Mi siempre ha sido su apoyo en el idioma. Por ejemplo cada que quiere escribir algún post en chino en Weibo Zhou Mi es quien lo ayuda, si él no esta cerca entonces escribe en coreano. *Heechul cerró su cuenta de Twitter por un año debido al acoso de las fans sassaeng. Luego decidió crear una nueva cuenta, aunque actualmente su red social más usada es Instagram, en la cual ya superó los 2 millones de seguidores. *Será el MC de un programa de variedades chino llamado “Yi Lu Shang You Ni”, el cual aparentemente tendrá una temática de viajes y será producido por China y Corea. *A través de sus redes sociales se vio que se reunió nuevamente con su esposa, la cantante taiwanesa Puff Kuo. Esto debido a la gira de Super Junior que tenía 2 fechas en Taiwán. Puff asistió al concierto que se llevó a cabo el 30 de noviembre. *Durante el concierto al que asistió Puff, Heechul manifestó que antes le había preguntado a ella quien era su miembro favorito en Super Junior y su respuesta fue: "La gran estrella del universo Kim Heechul". * Realizo un MV junto a Momo de TWICE. El mismo le pidió a Momo que fuese la protagonista de la balada para el vídeo donde recibirá ayuda de los miembros de Ask Us Anything, programa en el que también es MC. * Es narcisista, y le preocupa mucho su apariencia en cámara. En algún programa comentó que por un tiempo no parpadeaba al cantar en shows y así, por temor a que le tomaran las famosas fotos a medio cerrar de ojos. Esto, sin embargo, ha minimizado con el tiempo, y ya no es tan severo con cómo aparece frente a las cámaras. * Es una persona a favor de la homosexualidad. En algún momento mencionó en una entrevista que "el amor es amor, sin importar el género". *El 30 de marzo del 2018 se informó que Heechul no podrá participar de las actividades del álbum repackaged Replay por problemas de salud: "Hola, este es Label SJ. Para los fans que están esperando el álbum repackaged de Super Junior, tenemos noticias infortunadas por anunciar. Este 12 de abril, fecha de lanzamiento del álbum repackaged "Replay", Heechul no podrá participar de las actividades por problemas de salud. El miembro Kim Heechul participará con normalidad en otras actividades promocionales, con excepción de programas musicales, y esta decisión se tomó priorizando la salud de Heechul. Esperamos que los fans entiendan esta decisión. Además, con la canción "Lo siento", participarán los miembros Leeteuk, Yesung, Shindong, Eunhyuk, Donghae y Siwon habiendo un total de 6 miembros sobre el escenario. Con esto, esperamos que presten atención a las futuras actividades de Super Junior. Gracias". Enlaces *Instagram Oficial *Twitter Oficial *Weibo Oficial Galería Hee Chul.jpg Hee Chul 02.jpg Hee Chul 03.jpg Hee Chul 04.jpg Hee Chul 05.jpg Hee Chul 06.jpg Hee Chul 07.jpg 500HEECHUL5JIB.jpg MSB HC02.jpg Super-junior-A-CHA-Individual-shots-super-junior-25555366-395-590.jpg Kim Hee Chul 13.jpg Kim Hee Chul13.jpg Kim Hee Chul23.jpg Kim Hee Chul Play.jpg Heechul24.jpg Heechul25.jpg '''Videografía Kyung Hoon X Kim Hee Chul - Sweet Dream|Kyung Hoon X Kim Hee Chul - Sweet Dream STATION 희철X신동X은혁X솔라 '짬에서 나오는 바이브 (Charm of Life)' MV|Heechul X Shindong X Eunhyuk X Solar - Charm of Life 민경훈 (Min Kyung Hoon) X 김희철 (Kim Hee Chul) - 후유증 (Falling Blossoms) MV| Min Kyung Hoon & Kim Hee Chul - Falling Blossoms Categoría:SM Entertainment Categoría:KCantante Categoría:KRapero Categoría:KBailarín Categoría:KActor Categoría:KCompositor Categoría:KProductor Categoría:KModelo Categoría:KPresentador Categoría:KLocutor Categoría:KMC Categoría:SJ Label